


The Beast of Beddgelert

by Luthien_00



Series: The Beast [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart, Georgian Period, M/M, Mystery, Sibling Rivalry, Younger Mycroft, Younger Sherlock, Younger Sherrinford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00





	The Beast of Beddgelert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuinnCliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCliff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Beast of Beddgelert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325335) by [QuinnCliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCliff/pseuds/QuinnCliff). 



**_Sherlock Holmes_ **

 

 

 

 

**_Sherrinford Holmes_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**_Mycroft Holmes_ **

 


End file.
